1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a chip-on-film package and a display device including a chip-on-film package.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display driver integrated circuit (DDIC) chip may be connected to a display panel using a tape carrier package (TCP), a chip-on-film (COF) package, a chip-on-glass (COG) package, etc. According to demands on flexibility of electronic products such as a mobile display, various techniques for the COF package using a flexible base film have been proposed. In comparison with the COG structure, the bump pitch and the metal wire width are wider and thus the layout design accompanies many restrictions in the COF structure. The size of the DDIC chip has been reduced significantly along with the development of the manufacturing process but there is a problem that the structural limits of the COF package restricts the size of the DDIC chip.